Hector Jötunheim
Hector Jötunheim is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student at Elmore Junior High who is inMiss Simian's class. Appearance Hector, being a giant, is extremely tall; so tall in fact that whenever he's shown, the viewer can rarely see above his legs. A thick coat of nappy, multi-colored fur covers most of his visible body, excluding his feet, hands, and buttocks. In Season 2, his entire body can be seen. He has a gorilla-like structure, but his face does not appear to be visible, because it is covered by fur.In Season 3, his face is finally revealed in "The Butterfly." Personality Hector may seem menacing due to his immense size, but he is actually a very gentle giant. He would never purposely hurt anyone, but he has on occasion been known to unintentionally step on people. It is explained later in the second season that the kids feel Hector is boring. Hector is deeply offended by this, and attempts to silence those rumors by showing them all the exciting things he does. Unfortunately, all those "exciting" things turn out to be lame - reading actionless comics, taking naps in the middle of the day, and playing with his unknowingly dead hamster. The reason he never does anything exciting is because he is forbidden (by his mother) to express any extreme emotion, mainly because she knows that when you excite a giant, destruction ensues. Gumball, unaware of this fact, encourages Hector to go against his mother's ideals. As expected, Hector goes on a rampage through town, screaming and demanding that he's fun and exciting, and not boring. Relationships Mrs. Jötunheim Hector's way of living revolves around the influence of his own mother, especially in the field of expressing emotions. The giant felt that his mother was doing this for his own sake, and that it was best for him to have such a way of life. Gumball Gumball was disappointed at how Hector rejected his friend request on Elmore Plus in "The Colossus," and felt that it was his business to butt in the giant's life. Gumball was the first to tell Hector to stand up to his own mother, which resulted into the giant going in a destructive state. Gumball later fixed the problem he caused, and the relationship between the two drastically improved by then. By the end of the episode, it was later revealed that Hector wanted to add Gumball as a friend. The fact that Hector wanted to be friends with Gumball, probably with the approval of his mother, really proved how much the friendship between the two really grew. Tina Rex Hector may have feelings for Tina, as shown in "The Party," where he asks her for a dance. Tina quickly accepts, blushing, hinting that she returns his feelings. Episode Appearances Prototype * "Early reel": Gumball and Darwin get stuck to his butt. Season 1 * "The Third": Hector appears very briefly in the background for a split-second. * "The Quest": Hector accidentally sits on Anais' Daisy doll. After Darwin tells him, he flicks it over toTina. * "The Mystery": He is in a yearbook photo. * "The Gi": He is outside on the Schoolyard. * "The Kiss": Hector was one of the challenges in Darwin's plan to make Gumball forget about the traumatic kiss he received from Granny Jojo. * "The Party": Hector accompanies Penny to the party. Later, he dumps her, and instead spends the rest of the party with Tina. * "The Club": He appears in the football club with Banana Joe, Gumball, and Tobias, and whips them using a giant towel. * "The Curse": He squishes Gumball several times as part of Gumball's "curse." * "The Fight": He appears in the schoolyard once again. Season 2 * "The Colossus": Hector plays his first major role in this episode. He is made fun of by Gumball and Darwin because of his boring personality. * "The Words": * "Christmas": He is seen spraying fake snow in the air from a roof. * "The Bumpkin": He launches Gumball in the air by stomping on the seesaw. * "The Hero": He's talking about his father in the school playground. * "The Dream": He is seen walking in the school hall in Gumball's dream. He appears to be much smaller. * "The Sidekick": * "The Tag": He steps on the garbage bin on the road after it's been run over several times. * "The Storm": He's seen with the group of other kids in the school playground. * "The Tape": He appears in one of Gumball's videotapes. * "The Finale": He gets upset over Nicole's "your mom" jokes and attacks her, and soon gets into a fight with a gigantic Kenneth. Season 3 * "The Joy": he can be briefly seen in a photo on Miss Simian's desk * "The Name": He appears fighting Kenneth in Gumball's subconscious. * "The Void": He briefly appears in the school yearbook. * "The Butterfly": He is seen at the football stadium, and later falls on Sussie's dad. His face is also revealed. Season 4 * "The Others": He briefly appears during Clare's happy ending. * "The Uploads": He gets hit by an airplane. * "The Night": He dreamed he was small and could do all kinds of things, and unknowingly wrecks Elmore while dancing in his sleep. * "The Slap": He gives Tobias a high-five slap. He later slaps Gumball at the back at the cafeteria. * "The Compilation": He is seen with a whole group of people singing "Weird Like You and Me". Season 5 * "The Guy": He is knocked down by Anais. * "The Boredom": He gets knocked by an airplane. Gallery Butterfly57.png Trivia * Hector is the tallest student of Elmore Junior High. * 'Hector' uses the prefix "hecto-," which has the factor of 100. * His character is most likely based off of King Kong, who is also a giant gorilla. * Despite his size, Hector somehow manages to fit in the school corridors, as seen in the episode "The Curse." Although, his mother could've used a spell to fix that. * Hector's last name refers to the land of Jötunheimr, a mythical land in Norse mythology where the Jötnar, mythical giants, resides. * In "The Butterfly," it is revealed what he looks like without the hair covering his face. * He might like Tina, since he asked to dance with her in "The Party." * Hector pretends he isn't naked, according to his dream in "The Night." * Hector may like Sarah due to the kiss he gave her in his dream in "The Night." * Although he is in miss Simian's class, he is never actually seen inside the classroom because of his size Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character